Samotna dusza
by Lady Lauviah
Summary: Foxy opowiada trochę o swym samotnym życiu i o tym, że on nie chciał nikogo zabijać.


**A/N: **_Nie jestem pewna, czy to w ogóle pierwszy tekst do **Five Nights at Freddy's **po polsku, ale tutaj na pewno. Mam nadzieję, że wyszedł udany._

_Wykorzystałam tutaj jedną z teorii głoszących, że Foxy tak naprawdę jest tym dobrym. Teoria ma sens i należę do osób, które ją podtrzymują._

_R&R zawsze mile widziane. Miłej lektury!_

* * *

><p>Nie wiem od kiedy tutaj siedzę.<p>

Nie wiem, która to noc od kiedy uszkodzono mi szczękę.

Nie wiem, która to noc od kiedy zostawiono nas tutaj samych.

Chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli zostać naprawdę **sami.** Tutaj się nie da. Co kilka dni przychodzi ktoś nowy, na noc – pilnować tego przeklętego miejsca. Jakby nasza czwórka nie była odpowiednią ochroną, potrzebny jeszcze stróż nocny. Biedak. Oświetlenie tu marne, kamery się psują, za dnia próbujemy to naprawić. A w każdym razie kiedyś próbowaliśmy. Dopóki nasze **nowe** wersje nie oszalały jakoś to było. Byli ładniejsi od nas. Przyjaźniejsi. Biedny Mangle dawał się nawet rozkładać małym dzieciom na kawałki.

Zamknęli nas w składziku na części zamienne. Wyrywali nam wnętrzności, żeby ci bnowi/b mieli zapasowe części. Najbardziej z nas wszystkich ucierpiał wówczas Bonnie. Łajdaki zabrały mu nawet twarz. Rękę. Nic dziwnego, że lata potem stał się agresywny. Bonnie jest przekonany, że wszyscy ludzie są tacy sami.

Kiedy **nowi** zwariowali i ludzie uznali, że są groźni – pozbyto się ich projektów. Nawet nie chcę myśleć, gdzie trafił biedny Mangle czy uroczy BB. Słyszałem kiedyś jak ludzie wspominali o tym, że naprawa naszej czwórki jest lepsza, tańsza, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Tak więc odnowiono nas. Naprawiono Bonniego, dostał nową rękę i twarz. Naprawiono nasze rozdarcia. Dostaliśmy nowe kostiumy.

Odkąd jedno z nas narobiło zamieszania zrobiło się nieciekawie. A raczej, chciałbym powiedzieć, _odkąd ktoś przebrany za jedno z nas_ narobił zamieszania. Nie wiem, czy to było wczoraj. Chciałbym to wiedzieć. Tracę tu poczucie czasu. Przed ostatecznym zamknięciem naszej drugiej lokalizacji miały odbyć się urodziny. Oczywiście my nie mieliśmy pozwolenia, żeby uczestniczyć w imprezie. Kto chciałby oglądać zniszczone, przerażające, mechaniczne zwierzęta? Mimo to zerkaliśmy co jakiś czas przez różne luki, gdy nikogo nie było w pobliżu przemykaliśmy do pokojów i patrzyliśmy jak dzieci się bawią. Wtedy do tego pierwszego zamieszania doszło kolejne. Mangle ugryzł jedno z dzieci. Pamiętam jak krew się lała. Zatopił kły w czole kilkuletniej dziewczynki. Widziałem to. Mangle przestał istnieć jako pierwszy.

Nie dziwię mu się, że w końcu nie wytrzymał. W końcu, kto by chciał być cały czas przerabiany? Na początku miał być moją udoskonaloną kopią. Skończył jako smutna, zniszczona karykatura. Naprawdę było mi go żal, choć na początku byłem zazdrosny, że miał zająć moje miejsce. Że miał w sobie moje części. Ale to ostatecznie sprawiło, że był drugim mną. A więc tracąc go straciłem część samego siebie. Wtedy tak myślałem, ale ostatecznie musiałem pogodzić się z tym, że nasze **nowe** wersje były skazane na _śmierć_.

Po ugryzieniu dziecka zrobiło się tylko gorzej. Na miejsce naszego stróża przyszedł nowy. Tamten miał obserwować tych **nowych** i pilnować, żeby nie zrobiły nikomu krzywdy. Nie upilnował. Szkoda.

Był jeden moment, w którym straciliśmy moc. Byliśmy świadomi, ale wciąż uszkodzeni. Nie mogliśmy się ruszać, kiedy przyszedł _ktoś przebrany za jedno z nas _i pootwierał nasze kostiumy. Do każdego z nas włożył coś miękkiego. Wiedział doskonale, że to już nasz koniec, że na długo pozostawią nas samych sobie, bez opieki. Kolejny nocny stróż bał się do nas podchodzić. Szczerze mówiąc, my też nie zbliżaliśmy się do niego. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Dlatego nigdy nie odkryli ciał tych zaginionych, brutalnie pomordowanych dzieci.

Upokorzeni, ale sprawni i powierzchownie naprawieni zmieniliśmy dom. Ulokowali nas w nowych miejscach. Musiało minąć sporo czasu, bo w naszych wnętrzach nie pozostało za wiele. Pochowane ciała rozłożyły się. Ludzie bali się do nas podchodzić. W efekcie zostaliśmy sami.

Zaczęła się nasza nowa aktywność. A raczej... ich aktywność. Ja rzadko kiedy wychodziłem zza swojej kurtyny. Wolałem siedzieć sam, nucić pod nosem i słuchać, jak Bonnie i Chica przemieszczają się po budynku. Bonnie zaraził swoją agresją Chicę. Nie zdołaliśmy ich upilnować. Twierdzili, że widzą w naszym stróżu kogoś złego. Nie mogłem się z nimi zgodzić. Nie mogłem też zaprzeczyć. Wolałem jednak się nie wychylać. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy kiedy zagląda w monitoring. Freddy tylko czekał aż padnie zasilanie, by mógł zaatakować. Nie był tak bezpośredni jak Bonnie i Chica, nigdy nie zbliżał się do biura.

Wszyscy tutaj zwariowali. Przyjęliśmy kiedyś, że poruszanie się bez kostiumów jest niezgodne z panującymi tutaj zasadami. Chyba ludzie nam wmówili tę bujdę. Ale pozostała trójka w to uwierzyła i dała stróżowi do zrozumienia, że bez kostiumu się tutaj nie chodzi.

W końcu go dorwaliśmy. Mówię, że dorwaliśmy, bo przekonali mnie, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Szczerze mówiąc – nikt do tej pory nie wie, gdzie go schowaliśmy. Ludzie są przekonani, że bez pożegnania uciekł. Można tak powiedzieć. Raczej nie uciekł, ale zginął definitywnie bez pożegnania.

Na jego miejsce przyszedł ktoś nowy.

Czułem, że sprawdzał moją kurtynę. Wtedy, gdy zaciekawiony patrzył w monitor od czasu do czasu wyglądałem, by spojrzeć w kamerę. Wiedziałem, że w ten sposób go nie zobaczę, ale gdy czułem, że sprawdza moją okolicę byłem pewien, że wszystko z nim gra.

Bonnie i Chica ruszyli na niego pierwszej nocy. Początkowo spokojnie, nieśmiało, oboje sprawdzali teren. Kilka razy słyszałem jak przestraszony krzyczał, gdy tylko ich zobaczył. Na szczęście zawsze zdążył zamknąć drzwi, inaczej trafiłby do zapasowego kostiumu z graciarni. W sumie zdążyłem zapałać do niego jakąś sympatią. Nie wychylałem się. Słyszałem jak obok mnie przechodził Bonnie. Od czasu do czasu gdzieś zabrzęczała Chica. Pierwszej nocy snuli się raczej po budynku, zaciekawieni zaglądając do biura ochrony. Ale nie robili tego często. Może dwa razy? Bonnie często też zmieniał trasę. Wchodził do graciarni, ale nie wiem co tam robił. Nie słyszałem żadnych hałasów, choć czasem jak stamtąd wyszedł – ciężko wzdychał. Przy jego uszkodzonym głosie brzmiało to raczej groteskowo. Może wspominał dawne czasy i oglądał swoje zapasowe, czyste i piękne jeszcze części? Uwielbiał też stać w jadalni i patrzeć wprost w kamerę. Musiało to doprowadzać biednego stróża do szału ze strachu. Niekiedy słyszałem jak wrzeszczał w mikrofon, żeby przerażający królik dał mu w końcu spokój. Bonnie odpowiadał cichym, zduszonym, zniekształconym śmiechem za każdym razem, ale stróż najwidoczniej tego nie słyszał pochłonięty paniką i pilnowaniem swych drzwi.

Drugiej nocy stróż rzadziej sprawdzał co u mnie. Martwiłem się. Co jakiś czas sam wyglądałem zza moich kurtyn, by widzieć jak Bonnie powoli kursuje po budynku. Nie dziwiłem się, że zerka do mnie rzadko. Miał na głowie tych dwóch wariatów. Tej nocy często zerkali co tam u niego. Krzyczał często. Śpiewałem więc, by nieco go uspokoić. Tylko ta piosenka była we mnie jeszcze sprawna. Choć nie wiem, czy mogę to nazwać piosenką.

_Dum dum du dum..._

Tej nocy to Chica wiodła prym. O ile wcześniej raczej snuła się bez celu i chciała po prostu wystraszyć biednego stróża, to teraz przeszła do ataku. Bonnie był aktywny, częściej stawał pod drzwiami do biura. Czasem byli u stróża równocześnie. Chciało mi się śmiać, gdy słyszałem jak biedak głośno krzyczał. To nie znaczy, że nie było mi go żal. Trzymał się całkiem nieźle. Raz czy dwa usłyszałem jego żądanie, by Chica wróciła z łazienek na scenę. Ona nie chichotała w odpowiedzi. Lubiła go mylić, dlatego często wchodziła do łazienek i kuchni. Próbowała w ten sposób uśpić jego czujność, by Bonnie mógł go dorwać. Zastanawiałem się czy to nawiązanie do czasów, gdy lata wstecz mogliśmy spokojnie wędrować po budynku nawet za dnia. Bawiliśmy się wtedy z dziećmi. Chica, urocza wówczas kurka, nosiła na tacy przekąski, dlatego często bywała w kuchni. Śpiewała wesoło. Może to stare nawyki spowodowały, że wchodziła do kuchni i przewracała ją do góry nogami w poszukiwaniu rekwizytów, tacki, przekąsek? Wątpiłem jednak w to, że chciała zaśpiewać dla stróża i poczęstować go czekoladowymi muffinkami.

Trzeciej nocy rozpętało się piekło.

Freddy dołączył do zabawy. Biedny stróż musiał się nieźle napocić, żeby nie dać się dorwać. Kilka razy myślałem nawet, że już po nim. Nie sprawdzał co u mnie, więc zaniepokojony wyglądałem coraz częściej zza kurtyny, parę razy nawet wystawiłem całą głowę. Gdy jednak czułem, że na mnie zerka – uspokajałem się. Niestety patrzył za rzadko. Po raz pierwszy tej nocy poczułem, że muszę osobiście sprawdzić, jak trzyma się stróż. Praktycznie wyskoczyłem z mojego przytulnego gniazdka i pognałem do biura. Miał zamknięte drzwi. Dobijałem się przez chwilę, ale gdy na horyzoncie zobaczyłem Bonniego... wycofałem się. Choć nasze twarze nie pozwalają nam na okazywanie emocji, to widziałem, że ten niegdyś miły i czuły BonBon to teraz agresywna i przerażająca bestia. Patrzył na mnie. Minąłem go i wróciłem za swoje kurtyny.

Freddy miał upiorny system. Nie dochodził do drzwi tak jak reszta zespołu. Stawał w losowych miejscach i długo wpatrywał się w kamerę. Ilekroć stróż to zauważył, krzyczał przerażony. No cóż, to na pewno nie jest zbyt miłe zobaczyć jak gęba taka jaką ma Freddy gapi się bez jakiegokolwiek ruchu prosto w ciebie. Czasem wchodził do kuchni i dawał znać stróżowi, że tam jest. Kamera w kuchni była uszkodzona, wiedzieliśmy o tym. Nie rejestrowała obrazu, jedynie dźwięki. Freddy puszczał muzyczkę, gdy tam wchodził. Echem roznosiła się po opuszczonych korytarzach. Tej nocy myślałem też, że już po stróżu. Przerażony za szybko zużył całą energię i w całym budynku zapadła ciemność. Widziałem jak Freddy ze świecącymi się oczami idzie w jego kierunku. Bonnie i Chica byli tuż za nim. Miał pierwszeństwo, gdy gasło światło. Miał kilka minut zanim miał się uruchomić zapasowy generator. Chciał pokazać stróżowi, że bez _kostiumu się tutaj **nie** chodzi._ Słyszałem jak rozbrzmiała jego muzyczka. Stróż jednak nie krzyczał. Freddy stał chwilę przy nim, ale wtedy stało się to, czego nie lubili. Wybiła szósta rano. Zmuszeni przez program musieli natychmiast wrócić na stanowiska. Mieliśmy ustawioną wolną wolę od północy do szóstej, mogliśmy wtedy bez przeszkód robić co chcieliśmy. Za dnia jednak naszym obowiązkiem było trwać na stanowiskach. Stróż wobec tego... przetrwał.

Dotrwał jedynie do czwartej nocy. W ogóle nie zaglądał do mnie. Z jednej strony martwiłem się. Z drugiej byłem zły i zirytowany. Ilekroć wyglądałem zza kurtyn widziałem jak cała trójka snuje się po korytarzach. Ilekroć z biura wracało jedno, szło drugie. Tej nocy najwięcej czasu u stróża spędził Bonnie. Widziałem jak stoi pod jego drzwiami i nie chce dać za wygraną. Miał dość tej zabawy, chciał go dorwać. Cicho, niczym duch stał i czekał. Co jakiś czas stróż zapalał światło i sprawdzał, czy w punkcie którego nie obejmują kamery ktoś stoi. Dlatego długi czas nie otwierał jednych drzwi.

Chica zachodziła biedaka z drugiej strony, słyszałem jak biedny stróż krzyczy. Kiedy po jakimś czasie ucichł... coś we mnie pękło. Choć Freddy wyraźnie dał mi do zrozumienia, że z naszym „nowym przyjacielem" jest coś nie tak, nie słuchałem. Bonnie przekonywał, że trzeba go wyeliminować, bo jest mordercą i tylko czeka na odpowiednią okazję. Chica dała się wplątać w to szaleństwo, była pewna, że to tylko kwestia czasu a przez niego już całkiem się nas pozbędą.

Nie mogłem przezwyciężyć uczucia, że się mylą.

Gdy tej nocy zerknął do mnie tylko raz, długo się nie zastanawiałem. Ruszyłem biegiem. Chciałem sprawdzić czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Minąłem rozgniewanego Bonniego i ucieszony dostrzegłem, że nie zdążył zamknąć drzwi. Stanąłem w progu i spytałem czy wszystko w porządku.

Zapomniałem, że mój moduł głosu był uszkodzony.

Zamiast spytać – wydałem z siebie nieludzki, okropny, przerażający dźwięk.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie. Otworzył szeroko oczy, ale nie krzyknął. Widziałem jak spocony i drżący był. Mój widok chyba go nie ucieszył. Minęła sekunda, znieruchomiał, upuścił to co trzymał w rękach. Patrzył wprost na mnie.

Choć szczerze tego nie chciałem, to ja byłem odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć. Jeszcze przez chwilę stałem w jego biurze, obserwując jak Bonnie i Freddy go zabierają. Wiedziałem, że zrobią z nim to co z poprzednim stróżem.

Nie chciałem zabijać.

Cykl rozpoczął się od nowa.

_Dum dum... dum dum du dum..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five Nights at Freddy's © Scott Cawthon<strong>_


End file.
